MI VIDA FUE UNA MENTIRA
by ghost of alone
Summary: una enfermera acidentalmente cambia a dos bebes gemelas enviandolas con diferentes familias 16 años despues ellas se encontraran solo para descubrir que su vida fue una mentira- lo se no es un buen summary pero si leen el primer capitulo les encantara soloentren al primer cap porfa no se arrepentiran, SEDDIE, CIBBY
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis:

_**Mi vida fue una mentira**_

Aquí no existe icarly sam puckett tiene 16 años, es hija de los empresarios mas ricos de Seattle tiene 4 hermanos su hermano favorito es Noah de 16 (noah munck)sam y noah son hermanos mellizos por eso se llevan super bien el segundo es Jerry de 24 años(Jerry trainor) y tiene cierta rivalidad con su hermana Isela de 19 años(Elizabeth gillies) y por ultimo su hermana Rebeka de 16 (Ariana grande). Tiene un novio llamado freddie Benson su novio tiene una hermana menor que es su mejor amiga su nombre es carly Benson. Sam tiene un talento para la música increíble al igual k su novio freddie vive hasta ahora una vida feliz con sus padres Pamela y Noel y sus hermanos noah, Jerry Isela y Rebeka , su novio freddie y su mejor amiga carly pero pronto su vida dara un giro inesperado al descubrir que su vida era una mentira.

Melanie Montgomery tiene 16 años, es hija de unos grandes empresarios de nueva york tiene 2 hermanos su hermana Ali de 16 años con la que no se lleva muy bien (Madisen Hill) y su hermano de 13 años Ernesto (**Reed Alexander) **es muy timida y no tiene amigos ni ha tenido un novio siente que nadie la toma en cuenta ella no tiene talento para la música como sus hermanos y padres lo tiene. Su madre Rosier y su padre Damián son unos de los grandes empresarios de nueva york pero su vida cambiara cuando sus padres decidan mudarse a la ciudad de Seattle y descubra que su vida fue una mentira.

Mi vida fue una mentira

Capitulo 1: el cambio de bebes

16 años antes Rosier Montgomery y Damián Montgomery estaban a punto de convertirse en padres por segunda vez ya tenían a su pequeña hija de apenas unos cuantos meses a la qu llamaron Aly cuando llego el momento de el nacimiento tuvieron que dormir a Rosier porque tenia un parto muy complicado cuando nacieron las bebes porque Rosier no sabia que tendría gemelas fueron intercambiadas accidentalmente por una enfermera nueva que confundió los nombres de Rosier Montgomery y Pamela puckett, Pamela puckett tenia ya un hijo de nueve años llamado Jerry una hija de 3 años llamada Isela y otra pequeña que tenia unos cuantos mese de edad y la llamaron Rebeka este seria su cuarto hijo pero la enfermera al confundir los papeles le dio a Pamela una de las gemelas mas el hijo que ella tuvo Pamela llamo a su hijo noah y a su hija samantha creyendo que eran hermanos mellizos estaba muy feliz. Por otro lado Rosier estaba muy feliz porque creía que solo tuvo una niña. Dos días después ambas familias partieron des hospital Rosier y Damián se fueron con sus hijas a nueva york mientras que Pamela y su esposo Noel se fueron con todos sus hijos a la ciudad de Seattle en Washington …..

16 años después….

En algún lado de Seattle

PVO SAM

Hoy era m cumpleaños numero 16 y era muy feliz y como no serlo tenia una vida maravillosa tenia a mi madre y a mi padre que lo amaba mucho, tenia a mis hermanos sobre todo a noah m hermano favorito con el que me llevaba mejor mi hermana Rebeka que éramos como las mejores amigas y bueno con mi hermana isela no me llevo muy bien pero aun asi nos queremos mucho asi por poco olvido a mi hermano mayor Jerry es muy bueno pero es un tonto el es maestro de artes en una escuela para artistas(digamos que esa escuela es Hollywoodarts) donde adicionare muy pronto junto con mi novio freddie el es el mejor chico del mundo el amor de mi vida el tiene una hermana llamada carly es mi mejor amiga y bueno pues mejor me voy a la escuela porque se me esta haciendo tarde y mi novio freddie de seguro ya llego por mi…

PVO NORMAL

Sam bajaba con rapidez las escaleras de su gran casa y ahí abajo encontró a su novio freddie esperándola…

Lo siento mi amor se me hizo muy tarde me quede dormida-dijo dándole un abrazo

No te preocupes cariño, feliz cumpleaños –dijo freddie dándole un beso

Feliz cumpleaños amiga-dijo carly

Awww gracias, noah baja ya-dijo sam gritando noah era el mejor amigo de freddie

Ya voy hermana-dijo noah bajando-estaba despertando a la floja de Rebeka –decia noah quejándose

Ay Rebeka siempre se levanta tarde eso no es sorpresa-dijo carly

Feliz cumpleaños hermanito-dijo sam puesto a que ellos suponían que eran mellizos

Feliz cumpleaños tu también hermanita-dijo noah abrazando a sam

Espérenme no me dejen-dijo Rebeka bajando de las escaleras apresurada

Corre Rebeka eso te pasa por levantarte tan tarde-dijo carly

Ya, ya estoy aquí, asi feliz cumpleaños hermanos-dijo Rebeka abrazando a noah y a sam

Donde esta Jerry?-dijo sam

Aka estoy los estaba esperando vámonos se me hace tarde para irme a Hollywoodarts y ustedes se les hace tarde para irse a ridgeway-dijo Jerry

Hay ya quiero que lleguen las audiciones para entrar a Hollywoodarts-dijo sam

También yo hermana, y freddie, carly y Rebeka están emocionados o no chicos-dijo noah

Si ya quiero entrar ahí aunque isela que es muy difícil-dijo sam

Es que Isela solo lo dice para asustarlos además ustedes son super talentosos y cantan muy bien-dijo Jerry

Bueno vámonos a la escuela chicos –dijo noah

Si, se nos hace tarde-dijo Rebeka

En algún lugar de nueva york

PVO MELANIE

Soy Melanie hoy era mi cumpleaños numero 16 y estab triste en casa celebrándolo solita, mi vida era un poco triste no tenia amigos ni novio todos en la escuela me llamaban ñoña o nerd me llevaba mal con mi hermana Aly y con mi hermano Ernesto apènas si nos hablábamos además de que mis padres casi nunca están por sus viajes era triste y yo siempre estaba triste, por una extraña razón en mi famila yo era un bicho raro porque a diferencia de mi mama, mi papa, Ernesto y aly yo no conto bien canto horrible y mis padres y mis hermanos tienen un don para el canto pero yo no a veces pienso que quiza sea adoptada…

Feliz cumpleaños Melanie-dijo mi hermana aly que por lo menos me había felicitado

Gracias aly-dije yo

Hola, hola, feliz cumple mely-dijo mi hermano Ernesto

Gracia chicos-dije yo algo alegre

Vamos no estes triste ñoñita es tu cumple-dijo aly tratando de animarme pero no lo logro

Papa nos tiene sorpresas-dijo Ernesto, en eso llegaban papa y mama

Hola hija feliz cumpleaños-dijo mi papa y mi mama

Gracias-dije yo

Adivina-dijo mi mama

Nos mudamos a Seattle-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Continuara…

* * *

**merece reviews? by:vahne**


	2. Chapter 2 nervios

**es corto pero ya veran en los demas por que**

* * *

Mi vida fue una mentira

Capitulo 2: nervios

Anteriormente…

Hola hija feliz cumpleaños-dijo mi papa y mi mama

Gracias-dije yo

Adivina-dijo mi mama

Nos mudamos a Seattle-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ay que aburrido-dije yo

Vamos mely, es Seattle y adivina en donde vamos a estudiar en Hollywoodarts –dijo mi hermana Aly.

Bien para ustedes yo no se cantar ustedes mismos lo saben tengo la voz de un ardilla chillona-dije molesta

No eres tan mala…..(larga pausa)….. bueno si lo eres, pero quizá ahí adentro exista una mely grande y guerrera cantante diosa de la música-decia mi hermana con adoracion

Ho si, mely una grande guerrera vocal de la música, si claro-dijo Ernesto con sarcasmo

Ya mejor vamos por pastel-dijo aly

Bien-dije yo sonriendo un poco

En algún lugar de Seattle

PVO NORMAL

Asi que pasado mañana son las audiciones en Hollywoodarts –dijo sam emocionada

Si asi es hermanita-dijo Jerry

Hay espero quedar ahí, yo amo esa escuela-dijo sam emocionada

Hermana claro que quedaras eres una gran cantante y tienes unna voz grandiosa-dijo Jerry

Bien, llamare a freddie-dijo sam

Si, te aseguro k el también quedara es un grandioso cantante igual k tu-dijo Jerry

Lo se es mi chico favorito-dijo sam

Bueno, eh espera creía k era tu chico favoriti-dijo Jerry molesto

No, tu eres mi hermano favorito, claro después de noah…., y de Rebeka-dijo sam

Ah osea k soy tu hermano menos favorito-dijo Jerry molesto

No, isela es m hermana menos favorita-dijo sam

Pero ella es chica, yo soy chico-dijo Jerry

Ah,.. entonces si supongo k eres m hermano menos favorito-dijo sam despreocupada

Wow gracias hermana-dijo Jerry sarcastico saliendo de la casa

En algún lugar de nueva york

Melanie vámonos a es tarde y perderemos el el vuelo a settle-dijo aly

Bien en fin yo no quiero ir-dijo Melanie

Solo vámonos-dijo Rosier

Bien-dijo Melanie

Los Montgomery tomaron el vuelo a Seattle y horas después llegaron, se hospedaron el un buen edificio llamado plaza bushwell en el apartamento 9-c (los puckett vivian en el 6-h y los Benson en el 8-d)

En el apartamento 6-h…

Hola mi amor-dijo freddie

Hola, como estas-dijo sam

Algo emocionado y nervioso por mañana-dijo freddie

Si es el dia de las audiciones-dijo sam

No tienes nada de que preocuparte eres fantástica cantante bailarina y actriz, claro k quedras-dijo freddie

Awww gracias, oye sabes quien se mudo a el 9-c?-dijo sam

No, pero se que se apellidan Montgomery-dijo freddie

Bueno-dijo sam

En el apartamento 9-c..

Bueno el apartamento es lindo-dijo Rosier

Si, pro no se cual es el motivo de meterme a Hollywoodarts no se cantar como tu ni mis hermanos mama-dijo Melanie

Bueno pero las audiciones serán de 3 cosas de las que puedes escoger, es baile, canto y actuación-dijo Rosier

Bien por lo menos se actuar-dijo Melanie

Continuara..

* * *

**¿reviews?**


End file.
